Chalk Outline
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: "Nice get up Todd." Jason would know that voice anywhere, though at the moment he particually didn't want to hear it. HoodFlash
1. Chapter 1

**Rejoice! Jason Todd exists in Young Justice. In honor, my favorite BirdFlash shipping. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Nice get up Todd."

Jason would know that voice anywhere, though at the moment he particually didn't want to hear it. Not that it was nessacarily a bad thing but... he just really didn't need him getting on his ass for not visiting after he came back from the dead. "What do you want West?" Jason growled, turning to face the ginger. He wasn't exacly at eye level but sure damn close, letting him look into familiar green eyes. They were red and had black bruise-like colorations under them. His ginger hair was messy and untamed.

Wally grinned, "What I can't visit my ex-dead friend?" The ex-Robin sighed, taking off the red helmet. Oxygen rushed out of it with a hiss. "Nice hair."

Jason subconciously ran his hand through his hair. "Shouldn't you be planning your girlfriend's funural?" He bit with a bit more venom than he meant to put in. Wally's face fell and Jason noticed the light leave his eye. Suddenly he felt guilty and cursed his temper. "Wally, I'm sorry."

"It's cool," Wally's voice cracked.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "She never knew... did she?" Jason inquired.

Wally shook his head, not meeting Jason's eyes. "No one. You know that. Dick would kill me if he found out that I defiled his little brother, thought it was more the other way around. I'm sorry, for not getting there in time. I should have been able to get there before..." he cut off, taking in a jagged breath.

Jason nodded, "It's cool West, couldn't there fast enough anyways."

"Think we can ever do that again?" Wally asked him.

Jason grinned, grabbing him by the shirt and kissed him.


	2. Here and Now

**I dunno where this came from, it just did. And I have a Batman cowl now. *chuckles* I shall abuse my powers.**

* * *

Wally groaned when he heard something bang open in his living room, grabbing a baseball bat he kept near his bed. No way was he not going to become Sam Winchester in the pilot episode of Supernatural. Though he didn't really have a girlfriend to worry about, not really. He could hear someone open the fridge and was rumaging through it. The speedster appeared in the kitchen, the fridge light outlining a large hulking man. Wally held the bat up was was ready to swing when the intruder shut the door and turned around. "Why are you here?" Wally scowled, setting the bat down.

Jason grinned, "What I can't come see my boyfriend? Anyways I need a place to crash. Arsenal's busy with his clone and... niece? Granddaughter? Whatever."

"You have a key," he growled back, being pulled in by the young Bat and crushing his lips against Jason's.

"I don't use front doors if you haven't noticed," Jason chuckled, unzipping his jacket then taking off the Kevlar armor. Wally noticed new injuries on his chest and arms. "Can I enjoy a soda then crash? I'm tired as all hell."

Wally nodded, "Just don't wake me up, I've got class in the morning." The speedster returned to bed, curling up on the matress. Ten minutes later he felt the bed dip down and a warm body press against his. Wally turned so his was facing Jason and wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing his face into black hair. "Night Jaybird."

Jason grunted, "Night Red."


	3. Bridge Burning

Jason glared at Wally. "Don't say a word," he growled, messing with his hair again.

The speedster knew he was probably going to end up with a fist in his gut but he didn't care. Seeing Jason grumble about being in a monkey suit cracked him up. "Hey, you were the one who invited me to your prom," he managed to get out in between giggling fits. He did admit though that his bird looked good in a tuxedo, his hair gelled up into a black and white mohawk.

"Sheddup West," he mumbled again, pulling at the tie that Dick had lent him. The elder bird still didn't know that his best friend and little brother were dating (not to mention sleeping together on a daily basis). Wally laughed harder when he noticed Jay's ears turning the same shade of red as his hair.

Wally grinned and kissed his boyfriend. "Well, better than your crossdressing escapade," he snickered, tears coming to his eyes. Jason's eyes widened. "I still got the picture I took that night." Jason's face was now a bright red in embaressment or anger. Either way Wally was going to die laughing.

"You bastard," Jason hissed at him, pinning Wally against the wall. And Wally's mind automatically fell deep into the gutter.

"Well, if you just wanted to stay home and have sex you coulda just told me," he retorted seductively.

* * *

Jason glared at his phone when he recieved a picture from Wally. "Fucking bastard," he muttered.

The picture was of a fourteen year old Jason with a blond wig on, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and dark blue eyeshadow. He was dressed in a black strapless dress that hit him at the knee. He was flipping Wally off with black nails, a red tint to his face.

* * *

***dies laughing* So, next one shot might be Wally and Jason's relationship coming out to someone on the team or the Batfamily. Who would you guys like? And big possiblity I might use my own Bat Family OC... depends.**


	4. We Never Speak of this again

Derek shook his head, trying to grasp with what he was hearing. "Okay, let me get this straight," he started. Jason groaned as his older brother repeated it for the third time. "My little brother slash older brother slash ex-mentor and my ex-boyfriend are dating. And have been since right after we broke up. And you've violated him. A lot. And now you're living together."

Wally nodded, "Yep." The demigod stared at him for a few moments blue eyes boring into his ex's green. "Okay, I know that face. Confused, pissed, or comtemplating threatening me?"

Jason had a devilish grin on his face. "Nope Walls, that is the face of the great Derek Drake comptemplating on asking if he can join us for a round. Or five. Maybe ten," he snickered, not at all freaked out about his surrogate older brother wanting to have a threesome with him. "Oh Der."

A red tint was creeping up the Native American's face. "Ffyc i chi," he cursed. Wally had heard the two speak in Welsh before but was never able to understand it.

"A fyddech nad ydych yn hoffi," Jason retorted, a grin on his face.

Wally loved seeing Derek and Jason like this, without a care in the world when it always seemed they were holding it on their shoulders. When they were just acting like normal people, not two guys that came back from the dead, not outlaws, just brothers. "Don't mention this to Dickie Bird next time you see him."

Derek nodded, "And I shall leave you with this: Wally, you hurt my little bro, I will allow him to castrate you, Jace, same thing."

"Got it. And say hi to Kyle for me," Jason replied as Derek disappeared. Wally looked at him, confused. "Derek's fucking around with Kyle Rayner."

* * *

**... uh... that got awkward fast didn't it. I felt this is lacking a bit but almost ten and its been a long day.**


	5. Scarring Jaime for Life

Jaime was scarred to say the least, "Um ... nunca hablamos de esto otra vez ..." Connor nodded in agreement. The scarb was buzzing away. _"Your body is displaying signs of distress. Should I acctivate plasma canons."_

"No, we're not under attack," Jaime muttered.

* * *

Jason grinned at Jaime in the kitchen, half dressed in a pair of Batman boxers. "Hey Jaime, enjoy the show earlier?" He snickered, biting into an apple. The Mexican could feel the heat rush to his face and and figured that it was pretty bad by the way Jason started laughing. "By the way, you can tell Connor that he's welcome." The older male grabbed a bag of food and stalked back to his room, laughing all the way there. _"This Red Hood seems to make you embaressed."_

"Shut up," Jaime muttered.

* * *

**Okay, offically pissed at Cartoon Network and their suicidal ways. Because of their damn hatiuses they might have ended Young Justice after season 2 ends next year. I'm starting a Revelution on Tumblr and Twitter. Tweet #StartDCNationTheChannel and search for the blog tisisawolfthing and reblog Start DC Nation The Channel. Help save Young Justice and Green Lantren: The Animated Series from extintion. Spread the word and help in the Revelution**


	6. Chalk Outline

_I've been cursed, I've been crossed I've been beaten by the ones that get me off I've been cut, I've been opened up I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved._

Jason gritted through the pain as the crowbar came down on his back, breaking another rib. He wouldn't let this fucking monster get the satisfaction of watching him scream in pain. He didn't deserve that, to hear Robin's dying screams. "Cat got your tongue?" Joker taunted, grabbed Jason's black hair by the roots and yanking his head back violently. He now had a full view of his assalinet; sickly green hair and pale skin. Jason spit a mouth full of blood at it, earning him his head slammed into a concrete floor. "None of that. Ya know, I liked the first Boy Blunder more, he had manners." Jason could hear footstops walking away from him, then the door to the warehouse open. "Remember, do your homework, brush your teeth, and be in be by nine." The sound of the metal door slamming shut reverbarated through the warehouse.

He slowly pushed himself up, pain bursting through his body, he pushed through it though, stepping forward on shakey feet. He only made it a few steps before his legs wouldn't hold his body up any longer and he fell onto the floor. But he didn't relent, dragging himself to the door. The Robin reached for the handle to find the door was locked. He turned onto the back, wanting to yell every curse he knew.

Then he heard the ticking and turned his head to see a bomb counting down with five seconds left. _"Hope you're happy Wally,"_he thought.

_Click._

* * *

_You left me here like a chalk outline. On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away. You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind is a chalk outline._Wally pushed himself faster. He was going to make it, it was only another mile. He'd be able to save Robin. He'd be able to apologize. Then he saw it, the fireball, erupt in slow motion. The sound came next, along with a wall of air that pushed him back a few hundred yards.

"Jason!" He screamed, recovering from the inital shock and momentarty setback before sprinting forward toward the pile of rubble and digging through it frantically. "Don't be dead, please don't be dead. Please Jason," he begged as he searched.

He finally moved a large chunk of warehouse and found the younger teen. He slapped his face, "Wake up JayBird." When that didn't work he started CPR, trying to revive the dead with no sucess. "Kid Flash to Cave. Robin's dead." The ginger turned off the comm, tears rolling down his pale face. "I'm sorry Jay. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it," he whispered, pulling the body into his arms and holding it close. "I love you."

* * *

_I've been cold in the crypt. But not as the cold as the words across your lips._ _Wally looked up at Jason, "It's probably better if we don't talk to each other for a while._

_"Whatever, I don't care Wally," Jason grumbled, pulling his mask on. "Be back to get Ace tomorrow." He disappeared out the door, leaving the speedster alone._

* * *

_You'll be sorry baby, some day. When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay. You left me here like a chalk outline On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away. You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind is a chalk outline All you left behind is a chalk outline (All you left behind)_

Wally woke up in a cold sweat, a scream lodged in his throat. He reached for Jason and encountered a large pitbull. "Hey Ace," he muttered, wishing it was his two year dead boyfriend.

"You okay babe?" Artemis asked, pulling her hair back as she got ready for class.

He nodded numbly, laying back down. Artemis kissed him on the cheek before she left for class. It took him an hour before he worked up the energy to get dressed then ate before running to the nearest Zeta-Beam in Star City.

He found himself in the Wayne graveyard while Tim and Dick were still at school, with Bruce at work. "Here for Master Jason's birthday, Master Wallance?" Alfred questioned when he saw him.

"Hey Alfred, and I am, just like every year," he replied numbly. "Can I have some privacy?"

"Of course Master Wallance. Would you like lunch?" The old butler questioned. Wally nodded and waited for Alfred's footstep's to fade before speaking.

"Happy birthday JayBird," he started. Wally ran a hand over his face and noticed a figure of red and black watching him When he blinked it was gone and figured it was just his mind playing with him.

* * *

_You left me here like a chalk outline. On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away. You keep coming back to the scene of the crime. But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway. All you left behind is a chalk outline._

* * *

_**Thought I'd finally do the time before they met up again, and the song this story is based off of... so hope you enjoy. And when they fight... I have nothing behind it, i just wanted to add it in.**_


	7. Crash

"This is so crash!" Bart grinned when he caught his first cousin (once removed his ass) and his boyfriend's ex (bullshit) brother making out in Wally's apartment. Wally was glowering at him while Jason had a proud smirk on his face, a cigerette between his lips. It wasn't lit mostly since he couldn't find his lighter. "My cousin and basically brother-in-law are fucking. Finally!" Crashed _that_part of the mode.

"Not a word to Dick," Wally told him.

* * *

**Short, but nessacary.**


End file.
